Touch technology has been used for display interaction with mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets. Touch technology may be used to support personal computer (PC) touch experiences for larger screens, e.g., desktop computers. However, as display format sizes increase, the cost for full-display touch technology may increase exponentially, and may result in “gorilla arm” (the human arm held in an unsupported horizontal position rapidly becomes fatigued and painful) when using a large-size touch screen. A separate trackpad may be used as an indirect touch device that connects to the host computer to act as a mouse pointer when a single finger is used. The trackpad can be used with gestures, including scrolling, swipe, pinch, zoom, and rotate. However, the separate trackpad/display may not provide the type of interactive experience that is provided by a touchscreen, due to the disconnection between how the trackpad is used to interact with the display.